1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weight lifting apparatus and, more particularly, to weight lifting apparatus for exercising the bicep muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to elaborate weight lifting equipment comprising or including a plurality of pulleys, springs, levers, and various types of mechanical linkages, the traditional apparatus for a user (weight lifter) has been, and still remains, a single bar or pipe to which weights are secured. The weights are spaced apart and are held in place by collars secured to the rod. The weights are evenly distributed for proper balance. The user grasps the rod or pipe between the weights and performs his exercises.
While such a relatively simple apparatus is advantageous and desirable for many applications, such apparatus is not effective to exercise the biceps for maximum efficiency in developing the biceps. The primary reason is that with such a single bar, a substantial amount of weight is borne by the muscles in a person's forearm. The burden of the weight is accordingly borne by both the biceps and the forearm muscles, and the user is unable to isolate the biceps from the forearm muscles. Since the forearm muscles will become fatigued before the biceps, the biceps will not be worked or exercised to their fullest.
To compensate for the sharing of the weights between the biceps and the muscles of the forearm, the traditional straight bar has been modified somewhat by providing offset hand holds on the bar, the intent being to change the orientation of the hand, wrist, and forearm of the user in doing weight lifting exercises designed for the biceps, such as curls. Such modifications of the traditional straight bar has been generally unsuccessful for the intended purpose for the primary reason that the muscles of the forearm still share the lifting burden with the biceps.
Another modification of the traditional, straight bar is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,370, in which a pair of rings is secured to the bar, spaced apart from each other, and both rings are spaced apart inwardly from the weights, or from the ends of the bar at which the weights are disposed. Within the rings are rotatable handle grips. As the user grasps the handles, and applies a force to lift the bar and weights, the handles rotate within the rings in response to any torque applied to the handles by the user. However, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,370 apparatus does not relieve the forearms from sharing the lifting burden with the biceps when a user performs curl, or other lifting exercises designed for the biceps.